Die Me Thoughts
by Quadrantje
Summary: What if... Aeryn's seatbelt had come off just in time in DMD? Here's the answer. Short but sweet.


Discleamer: The characters in this story aren't mine and it's not meant for profit, please don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,I hope you meant what you said in the Neural Clauster, I did." As soon as she'd said that, the memories of what happened there all came back to John.  
  
~Flashback~  
,,No matter what happen, you have worked your way into my heart."  
,,You showed me that I had one."  
,,I love you."  
,,I love you too."  
~End flashback~  
  
And then he had banged her head against the wall. He inwardly groaned at the thought of that. She had finally said she loved him and he was under the influence of Scorpius and hadn't even remembered it until now. And to top it all off he had knocked her out. And now he was about to loose her at his own hand, without having had the chance to tell her how he felt, really, not under influence of anyone or anything. There had to be some way to save her, if only to tell her to her face that he loved her. In dispair he stired the Farscape to get as close to the ground as possible. He knew he couldn't land, but he had to try something. But although it had only taken a few microts for him to react after what she had said, there wasn't much he could do. There just wasn't enough time. In a few moments she would either drown or freeze. Possibly both. But then, just a few microts before her chair hit the ice, her seatbelt came loose and she got shot forward to a few meters away. The chair went straight trough the ice and sank to the bottom of the lake, but Aeryn was safe, the ice hadn't broken under her weight and she was now lying, however unconcience, but safe on the ice. Crichton felt a huge weight lifted of his heart and he quickly landed his vessel just outside the icelake. Without ever thinking about the cold, he ran out of the Farscape and causiously walked over the ice towards Aeryn. It didn't crack and Crichton thought that it had probably been the speed with which it had collapsed with the ice that was reponsible for the chair to crash trough it. However, those thoughts disappeared as soon as he looked at Aeryn. She must be freezing, he thought. But she was safe. And he couldn't have expressed in words how happy he was for that. He swiftly kneeled next to her and lifted her head into his lap. There was a stray lock of hair and he sofly brushed it out of her face. As he did so she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
,,Hay." She said and he smiled at the sound of the voice he had grown to love, even though it now sounded so weak, and responded.  
  
,,Hay." He just staired at her with all the love he had, until she shivered and he remembered that she wasn't dressed that warm and it was an iceplanet. ,,I think we'd better go." She tried to stand, but before she could fall John picked her up and carried her to the Farscape.  
  
~x~x~  
  
Aeryn woke up in her quarters, she had fallen asleep in the Farscape on the way back to Moya leaning against Crichton's chest as he manouvered trough icy mountains. When she looked up she saw Zhaan standing next to her bed. She looked around but couldn't find John.  
  
,,He's gone down to the planet half an arn ago to get that chip removed from his brain. He didn't want to wake you." Zhaan explained seeing Aeryn look around.  
  
,,I'm going after him." She started to get out of bed, but Zhaan stopped her. ,,You should rest. D'Argo and Rygel are with him."  
  
,,I'm fine. And I want to be there." She gave Zhaan a fightful look to back up her words and moved past her to walk to her prowler.  
  
,,Wish him luck." Aeryn paused and looked back at Zhaan.  
  
,,I will." With those words she continued her way.  
  
~x~x~  
  
,,Aeryn, what are you doing here?" As he heard D'Argo say that, Crichton looked back to see Aeryn walking up to him with a smile on her face that he hadn't seen that much, but always warmed him all the way trough.  
  
,,You never leave without that, do you?" Beaming at the pulse pistol that she had with her.  
  
,,No, never." She smiled brightly at him before D'Argo coughed and looked behind Crichton. As he turned around he saw the doctor stand there.  
  
,,We can begin." It was hardly understandable what he said in that high pitched voice of him, but John got the meaning anyway.  
  
,,Okay, let's do it." And he started to move to the door to the operatingroom.  
  
,,Uh, we'll stay here."  
  
,,D'Argo?"  
  
,,We'll stay here, right Rygel?"  
  
,,What? Oh, yeah. We'll wait here."  
  
,,Aeryn?" Hoping that atleast Aeryn came with him he looked at her almost begging.  
  
,,Of course I'll come." He smiled and followed the doctor again.  
  
,,See you later guys." John and Aeryn walked into the room and after they closed the door, it turned green. ,,Just to clean the room." John said to Aeryn who looked somewhat curious at it. The doctor's helper had explained everything to him. He wasn't here now, not that Crichton minded, he didn't really like that guy, but apparently he would vomit if he witnessed the surgery and then he'd be even more discusting. So he lied down on the surgeontable and looked up at Aeryn. When the doc was getting something in the back of the room, he grabbed Aeryn's hand.  
  
,,Even though it wasn't really me who said those things in the Neural Clauster, it was true."  
  
He saw tears forming in her eyes and she gave him another smile.  
  
,,Zhaan wanted me to wish you luck." She said after a pause and he smiled back at her. Then the doctor came back and he began the surgery, but she didn't let go of his hand.  
  
~x~x~  
  
,,Officer Sun, a prowler just landed near your location." Almost halfway trough the surgery, Aeryn and John heard Crais' voice coming trough the intercom.  
  
,,Why didn't you stop it?" John answered annoyed, this operation didn't exactly feel like a walk in the park.  
  
,,It was out of range when Talyn noticed it." Crichton cursed under his breath and looked up at Aeryn. She let go of his hand and grabbed her pulse pistol.  
  
,,I'm going to see who it is." And she walked to the door.  
  
,,Yeah, and I'll stay right here." He said more to himself than to her. She gave him one last look and walked trough the door to warn D'Argo and Rygel and find that prowler.  
  
~x~x~  
  
Aeryn walked back to the operatingroom feeling somewhat happy, the prowler that Crais had seen flying to the planet had been Scorpius' and after a short firefight, a Scarran had emerged from the building and had attacked Scorpius. Scorpius and his crew had been killed and the Scarran had been so wounded that when he came after them, D'Argo's Quantum Blade had killed him. That meant that they now had one less enemy to be worried about. And that wasn't the best part of today, the best part was that John had said that he loved her, although not in so many words, but the meaning had been obvious. When she walked into the room she saw that Crichton was still lying on the table.  
  
,,So, what was all that about? Who was it?" Although he was lying on a table and his brain was being picked apart, he still wanted to know what was going on. Aeryn could hardly surpress a grin.  
  
,,Well, you don't have to worry about Scorpius anymore."  
  
,,You got him?" You could see on his face that he didn't really believe it.  
  
,,Well actually, a Scarran got him." At those words he just smiled and grabbed her hand again and she didn't intend to let go before the surgery was over, well actually, she didn't intend to let go, period.  
  
~x~x~  
  
Crichton looked up from the work he was doing on the Farscape one as he heard the doors to the Maintenance Bay open and found himself looking straight in the face of the person he had been thinking off.  
  
,,Hay Aeryn, coming to look at your new ship?" He looked at the prowler that once belonged to Scorpius. After the fight on the planet below she had brought it to Moya seeing that they had left her old prowler back on the iceplanet.  
  
,,Yeah, I saw that it's in fairly good condition when I flew it up, but I don't know how the engine is. Care to lend a leg?"  
  
,,It's care to lend a hand, Aeryn. But sure, I'll help." He quickly finished the work he had been doing on the Farscape, it wasn't really needed anyway, just something to keep him busy. In some strange way he felt lonely now that he didn't have the Scorpius clone to talk to. After climbing out of the Farscape, he walked to Aeryn to lend the promised hand.  
  
,,Aeryn, I'm sorry." He said after a while.  
  
,,About what?" She didn't look up, but continued to go trough the electronics to see if everything was connected properly and nothing was broken.  
  
,,About what happened in the Neural Clauster. About almost getting you killed on that iceplanet." Her jaw seemed to tighten a bit, but she still didn't look up. ,,Aeryn?"  
  
,,What?" Her voice sounded sharp and Crichton let out a sigh, obviously she wasn't going to accept the apologies.  
  
,,Are you okay?"  
  
,,Why wouldn't I be okay? You were under the control of Scorpius and you're sorry for what you said in the Neural Clauster, so why wouldn't I be okay?" He heard her voice crack and when she turned around he saw a hurt expression on her face. So that was it! She thought he didn't love her!  
  
,,Aeryn-"  
  
,,No, it's okay. Really it is. Can we just continue with our work? I think there might be something wrong with the long range sensors." And she turned away again, to examine the control paddle for the sensors.  
  
,,Aeryn. I'm sorry for what I DID in the Neural Clauster, like smashing you head against the wall, not for what I said." He grabbed her arm and gently turned her around to face him once again, but she just staired in the distence, like in some kind of trance. She was still looking hurt, but he could also see a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. ,,I love you." Now her expression turned from unbelieve to some deep emotion that he couldn't quite name, somewhere between astonishment, hope and happiness. She drew in a deep breath before wispering, in a voice filled with emotion.  
  
,,I love you too." She however continued to look into the distance and he slowly tilted up her chin so he could look in her eyes. Before he could think anything else, they were kissing, a long passionate kiss which made his pulse rate go up and fill him with the great feeling that kissing her always caused, something he had never felt kissing anyone else. And somehow he knew that had nothing to do with her being Sebecean and everything with how he felt about her. As every other thought disappeared he knew that he loved her more than he ever thought he could anyone, and she loved him too, and that was all that mattered . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay so I know it's soppy, but that's what I was going for. Please review, it'll only take a few microts and I would really apreciate it! Thank you. 


End file.
